Realization
by jazmadi
Summary: [One-Shot UA] El tiempo había hecho lo suyo, y poco a poco la pasión se fue extinguiendo. ¿Por qué esperar a que algo sucediese para darse cuenta de cuán valioso era el uno para el otro?


**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Los años habían pasado, llevándose consigo la pasión inicial, así como las muestras inesperadas de afecto. Pronto todo aquello se había desvanecido, dejando que la rutina gobernase sus vidas. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello, todo fue tan gradual, que se convirtió en algo natural. Su vida simplemente era así.

Aquella mañana había sido normal. La noche anterior habían dormido, no preocupándoles la falta de contacto ni el darse la espalda. No era una ofensa, puesto que habían peleado, apenas habían intercambiado algunas frases de cortesía y sonrisas forzadas, simplemente, aquello ya era común entre ellos.

El pelinegro hizo a un lado la cobija y se sentó sobre el colchón con pereza. Llevó su mano a su propio cabello, revolviéndolo sólo un poco. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios. Recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, aún sopesando que su rutina estaba por comenzar de nueva cuenta. Sintió la suave brisa veraniega colarse entre las cortinas, erizándole la piel. Discretamente llevó la mirada hacia el cuerpo detrás de él. La vio ahí, de espaldas a él, durmiendo plácidamente, su respiración era acompasada, tranquila. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero verla así le causaba tanta paz a su alma.

Llevó la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, cayendo en cuenta de que, si no iniciaba pronto sus actividades, llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Se levantó y fue directo a la regadera. Menos de diez minutos después, ya se encontraba de regreso en la habitación. Ella ya se había levantado.

–Buenos días –le saludó ella con tono monótono. Él asintió con la cabeza, yendo directamente a su armario, mientras ella corría hacia el baño, consciente de la hora.

Cuando Sakura terminó, entró envuelta en una toalla. Sasuke no le dedicó más de cinco segundos, para luego regresar su atención al nudo de su corbata. Ella se deshizo de la tela y comenzó a vestirse, concentrada en los casos que tendría que atender aquel día en el hospital.

–Prepararé café –avisó él. Ella asintió, mientras subía la falda hasta su cintura.

Diez minutos después, bebían apurados de sus tazas, para luego salir de la vivienda. Un rápido beso en los labios, como cada día desde el momento en que habían decidido vivir juntos, y cada uno tomó su propio vehículo, con destinos distintos.

Sasuke había llegado a su trabajo a tiempo, saludando con respeto a los que cruzaban su camino hasta que, finalmente, pudo resguardarse en la comodidad de su oficina. En menos de cinco minutos, había comenzado con las labores pendientes del día anterior, y con ello, el estrés había aparecido.

Un par de golpes sobre la madera captaron su atención.

–Adelante –dijo sin despegar la vista de un documento.

–Su café –avisó su secretaria, avanzando hasta el escritorio. Dejó la taza a un lado.

–Gracias –respondió él.

–Su esposa llamó para avisar que tendrá que quedarse más tiempo en el hospital por una complicación con un paciente –le comentó leyendo de una libreta donde llevaba las anotaciones–, por lo que tal vez no le sea posible atender la cena de beneficencia de hoy –añadió con seriedad, esperando la respuesta de su jefe.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó más como reflejo que como genuino interés.

–En media hora estará aquí el CEO de las empresas Sabaku, y en un par de horas es el caso de divorcio en el jurado –informó repasando la agenda en sus manos.

–Gracias –dijo él–. Puedes retirarte –indicó.

La joven dio una reverencia y salió del lugar.

El Uchiha comenzaba a frustrarse. En los últimos días no había sido capaz de concentrarse, y sentía que aquello se estaba reflejando en su desempeño, cosa que le disgustaba con creces. De pronto, con un movimiento no premeditado, golpeó la taza de café, el contenido regándose sobre su escritorio y su mano izquierda. Soltó una maldición y se levantó de inmediato, buscando alguna prenda para limpiar, antes de que se extendiera más aquel desastre. Alcanzó una franela y procedió a secar la madera para, después, hacer lo propio con su mano.

Se detuvo un instante, apreciando su extremidad. Ahí, en su dedo anular, se encontraba el anillo de bodas. Inevitablemente el rostro de su esposa apareció en su mente. Su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, brillantes y deslumbrantes. Su corazón se comprimió ante los recuerdos de sus primeros años de matrimonio, ¿cómo habían cambiado tanto?

Sin lugar a dudas, el sentimiento aún se encontraba ahí. Él lo daba por hecho, y estaba seguro de que ella también, no obstante, las muestras de afecto se habían reducido. Tal vez eso debía cambiar, pensó. Él nunca había sido extrovertido, y mucho menos expresivo, sin embargo, eso no tenía por qué ser igual con ella y, sin embargo, eso había ocurrido. En días recientes parecían menos como un matrimonio y más como dos personas viviendo juntas. Suspiró. Aquel pensamiento ya había estado rondando su mente desde hacía semanas.

Cancelaría su asistencia a la cena e iría directo donde ella, decidió. Estaba convencido de que aún estaban a tiempo para volver a lo que eran.

Con tal resolución en su mente, logró recobrar la concentración y motivación para terminar la jornada laboral, visualizando a su radiante esposa.

–¿Señor? –escuchó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó atento.

–El señor Sabaku ha llegado –informó con formalidad.

–Hazlo pasar.

Pronto la figura del pelirrojo apareció. Él se puso de pie y le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de aquel espacio, mientras él hacía lo propio en un asiento contiguo. Su secretaria se despidió, dejando al par de hombres llevar a cabo su conversación.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, escucharon un par de golpes sobre la madera, seguidos por la secretaria del pelinegro. No había esperado la confirmación del Uchiha.

––¡Señor! –chilló ella, ignorando la molestia de su jefe. Él frunció el ceño– Llamaron del hospital, hubo un accidente –informó con genuino terror.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, palideciendo al instante.

–¿Qué dices? –inquirió alarmado.

–Está en las noticias –comentó–. Hubo una explosión en el ala pediátrica –explicó

–¡Dios, Sakura! –exclamó con temor– ¿Hay noticias de ella? –preguntó aproximándose a pasos agigantados a su secretaria. Ella negó de inmediato. Estaba comenzando a sentir pánico.

–Han intentado contactarla desde que escucharon la detonación, pero no han tenido éxito –informó.

El Uchiha giró su rostro hacia el pelirrojo.

–Lo siento –le dijo. No esperó a obtener la aprobación de su acompañante, sino que tomó las llaves de su vehículo, para bajar de inmediato hasta el estacionamiento, no sin antes indicarle a su secretaria que cancelase cualquier compromiso. El rostro de su mujer era lo único que tenía en mente.

Una vez en el auto, encendió la radio, sintonizando las noticias. La razón detrás de la explosión aún era desconocida, sin embargo, los daños ya habían comenzado a ser cuantificados. Hasta el momento, seis personas habían sido rescatadas, una enfermera, un médico interno y un par de niños junto con sus padres, quienes se encontraban esperando consulta. No había noticias de su esposa.

Apretó con fuerza el volante. No podía estar pasando aquello, no ese día. Al llegar al lugar, notó como el edificio se encontraba siendo consumido por las llamas. Una columna de humo había aparecido, extendiéndose bastantes metros hacia el cielo.

Bajó de su automóvil, sin importarle no haberse estacionado apropiadamente, y corrió. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, mas fue detenido por un policía, quien le sujetaba con firmeza.

–¡No puede pasar! –le había gritado el uniformado.

–¡Con un demonio! –exclamó–, ¡mi esposa está ahí adentro! –le gritó desesperado. Su expresión deformada por el enojo y el demandante tono de voz lograron intimidar al oficial, inmovilizándolo en su lugar. Sasuke aprovechó el momento, haciéndolo hacia un lado, para volver a correr.

La imagen frente a él era devastadora. El fuego se extendía en todo el lugar, las paredes blancas estaban adquiriendo un tono negro. La gente a su alrededor veía impresionada la escena, algunos lloraban, otros cuantos grababan con sus teléfonos a los cuerpos de emergencia entrando al lugar mientras otros cuantos hacían todo cuánto podían para apaciguar las llamas.

Una nueva explosión retumbó en el lugar, seguido del sonido de cristales rompiéndose, ocasionando el grito de los presentes.

–Sakura, Sakura –repetía una y otra vez.

Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que pudo divisar a una chica rubia, reconociéndola de inmediato.

–¡Ino! –le gritó. La aludida giró, quebrándose en llanto al distinguir al hombre.

–Sa-Sasuke –dijo entre lágrimas–. Sa-Sakura –intentaba articular mientras señalaba el edificio, pero no lograba emitir nada coherente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y claramente perturbados.

–¡Ino! –le gritó de nueva cuenta. Ella calló, y le vio por un largo rato–, ¿dónde está? –preguntó haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía, a pesar de que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

–Yo… ella… –comenzó a decir. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse– Estábamos donde un par de niños cuando la primera explosión se escuchó, tomamos a los niños y corrimos hacia la salida, de pronto ella se detuvo y corrió en la otra dirección, dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que había más niños y corrió…. ella… sólo corrió, no me dio tiempo a nada, yo… tenía que sacar a los niños –llevó el par de manos a su rostro, ocultándose del pelinegro– Yo quise volver, lo juro, pero hubo más explosiones y el corredor quedó en llamas, el techo comenzó a caer, yo… juro que quise volver –decía.

–¡Ino! –el esposo de la aludida había llegado.

–¡Sai! –gritó ella, permitiéndose ser abrazada por el recién llegado– Juro que quise volver –seguía diciendo entre lágrimas.

Sasuke llevó sus manos hacia su cabello, estirando de él, consciente de su propia inutilidad. No podía hacer nada, sólo esperar.

Cada vez que alguien, parte del cuerpo de rescate, avisaba sobre gente siendo encontrada y, posteriormente, rescatada, su corazón se encogía y se aceleraba, expectante de ver a su esposa salir de aquel edificio.

Un par de horas después, habían logrado controlar el fuego, mas aún no había noticias de su esposa, sin embargo, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes aún continuaba. Sasuke ya se había deshecho del saco de su traje, abrumándose ante tan terrible panorama. En los últimos minutos únicamente cuerpos sin vida habían sido sacados, envueltos en sábanas blancas. Se negaba a creer que su esposa se encontrase entre ellos.

Gente cercana a ambos habían llegado al lugar, mas él había rechazado sus palabras de aliento y su compañía. Él quería estar solo.

Un par de minutos después, notó revuelo entre los bomberos. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a uno de ellos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ansioso.

–Parece ser que encontraron a alguien con vida –informó, para luego regresar su atención a la radio en su mano–. ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó del otro lado.

–No estamos seguros, hay bastantes escombros en el medio, tenemos que proceder con cautela –se escuchó el informe acompañado de bastante estática.

–¿Puedes preguntarle a la persona ahí adentro? –dicho esto, espero algunos minutos, hasta que al fin volvió a escuchar la estática del otro lado.

–Dice que son en total siete personas, dos adultos y cinco niños –se escuchó al cabo de un minuto–. Preparen las ambulancias –pidió.

Sasuke estaba a la expectativa, sin poder contener el mar de sentimientos que le ahogaban en aquel momento.

El tiempo continuó pasando, mas aún no había noticias. Gente continuaba entrando y saliendo del edificio y cuerpos envueltos en sábanas eran rescatados ocasionalmente. La esperanza comenzaba a quebrarse en los presentes, pero no en Sasuke. No, él confiaba en su esposa, él sabía que ella tenía que estar bien. Ella era terca y obstinada, ella era fuerte. Ella tenía que estar bien, se repitió a sí mismo.

–¡¿Dónde están?! –exigió saber cuándo no pudo contenerse más. El jefe de los bomberos frunció el entrecejo ante el tono empleado por el Uchiha.

–Señor, si no va a estar tranquilo, le pediré que se retire.

–Con un demonio –masculló–. Ha pasado más de media hora y aún no han salido, ¡mi esposa puede estar ahí! –le hizo saber.

–Y si desea que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo, le pediré que nos deje hacerlo apropiadamente –regañó. Sasuke farfulló algo ininteligible, regresando su mirada hacia el frente.

Contó mentalmente cada segundo transcurrido hasta que, finalmente, pudo distinguir a varios uniformados saliendo, llevando en brazos a niños que no dejaban de llorar. No había rastro de adultos.

–Señor –se escuchó de pronto por el radio.

–Adelante.

–Necesitaremos una camilla –pidió–. Logramos abrir paso hacia el cuarto donde se encuentran, pero la mujer luce severamente herida –explicó–. Preparen a un médico –añadió.

–Están en camino –dijo. En seguida, dio la indicación para que lo solicitado llegase.

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos en el sitio por el que la camilla entró. Esperó sin parpadear, hasta que, finalmente, vio a un grupo de hombres llevando en camilla el cuerpo menudo de una mujer. Su mujer. Su respiración se había detenido, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

–¡A un lado! –pidió uno de los hombres.

–¡Un médico! –gritó otro.

Sasuke no dudó en acercarse. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

–¿Es usted médico? –preguntó uno de ellos. Él negó.

–Es mi esposa –informó, para luego posarse al lado de la pelirrosa, caminando junto a ella mientras la tomaba de la mano. Notó la máscara en su rostro y languidez de su cuerpo, cubierto de moretones, raspones y suciedad. Su corazón volvió a encogerse. Avanzaron a paso lento hacia una improvisada carpa, donde ya estaban atendiendo a los niños y el hombre que habían sacado unos minutos atrás.

–Sasuke –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. La voz sonaba seca y débil–, viniste –dijo al fin. Sonaba feliz. A pesar de su deplorable estado, ella sonaba feliz.

Él apretó su mano un poco más, y la llevó a sus labios, besándole el dorso con extremo cuidado.

Al llegar a la carpa, colocaron la camilla sobre una mesa. De inmediato intentó sentarse, con ayuda de Sasuke. Justo en ese momento, llegó un sujeto, brindándole una máscara de oxígeno y una cobija, para luego disponerse a revisar las heridas.

–Hematomas y posibles torceduras en el tobillo izquierdo y mano derecha –informó Sakura al hombre, quien asintió para disponerse a examinar los lugares indicados. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar descomponer su expresión por el dolor cuando intentó comprobar el estado de sus extremidades.

Sasuke quiso argumentar por la falta de delicadeza del experto, pero su esposa le apretó la mano, anticipando tal reacción.

–Estoy bien –le dijo en tono bajo. Sus ojos aún brillaban.

Un par de minutos después llegó una señora, sumamente conmovida hacia la médico.

–¡Gracias! –dijo, encarecidamente– Mi hijo…, yo… –la dificultad para hablar era evidente. Finalmente, suspiro y dijo–: gracias –Sakura asintió, contenta de saber que los pequeños se encontraban bien.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró. La pareja la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la vieron llegar hacia un pequeño niño, a quien Sakura conocía bien. Se trataba de uno de sus pacientes de hacía años. Ella no tuvo corazón para dejarlo ahí, él no merecía quedar atrapado, y ella no iba a dejar que algo malo le sucediese a él ni al resto de infantes en aquel lugar. No había sido la única con esa idea, y un enfermero le había hecho compañía. Entre los dos, lograron resguardarse y mantener a los niños tan bien como pudieron.

Sasuke no perdió detalle alguno en el rostro de su esposa. Su perfil era delicado y, aún así, irradiaba energía y seguridad. Había sido un tonto. Los dos lo habían sido. Llevó su brazo a los hombros de la pelirrosa, apretándole con cuidado. Los ojos verdes examinaron el lugar. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la médico. Ella trabajó en ese hospital, ayudando a que el ala pediátrica fuese una de las zonas más importantes del lugar, y ahora se encontraba carbonizado. Se lamentó tanto por aquella vista, sintiendo como sus sueños e ideales habían sido aplastados.

Una nueva mueca apareció en su rostro.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el médico examinándola, luego de haber apretado su tobillo suavemente–. Parece que tiene un esguince –advirtió él–. Necesitará unas placas para comprobarlo, sin embargo, todo lo demás luce bien. Por el momento le pondré vendajes tanto en tobillo como en muñeca –informó–, pero, definitivamente tendrá que ir al hospital.

La médico asintió. Una vez el hombre terminó su tarea, se despidió, dejando a la pareja sola. Sasuke aprovechó, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, para sorpresa de ella.

–¿Sasuke? –dijo contra su pecho.

–Tuve tanto miedo –confesó. Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a humedecerse. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la espalda del moreno, respondiendo al gesto.

Permanecieron un momento más así, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo a su costado. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, deshaciendo el abrazo, sin soltarla del todo, para dirigir su vista hacia sus acompañantes.

–Todos están aquí –dijo Sakura conmovida, viendo al grupo de amigos que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor.

–Nos diste un tremendo susto, frentona –dijo Ino inundada en llanto, abrazándola al instante. Sus ojos estaban sumamente rojos e hinchados. La pelirrosa no sabía qué decir al respecto.

Uno a uno sus amigos expresaron su gusto al verla bien, hasta que Sasuke les pidió un poco de espacio y privacidad, haciendo de su conocimiento que era prioridad el llevarla a un hospital a ser atendida apropiadamente. A regañadientes, comprendieron y les concedieron aquello.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en casa, Sasuke la llevó directo a su habitación, donde la ayudó a sentarse y, en seguida, se acuclilló frente a ella. La vio sonreír radiantemente.

–También te amo –le dijo él, para su sorpresa.

Ella lucía complacida y ligeramente sorprendida ante aquella frase.

–¿Sabes? –reanudó él– Hoy estuve pensando sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras vidas –confesó bajo su atenta mirada–. Me di cuenta de que hemos dado tantas cosas por hecho, que dejamos de disfrutarnos –añadió. Aquella declaración fue aún más sorpresiva.

–Yo… –la calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–No es un reclamo –aclaró–. Ambos dejamos que esto sucediera. No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera sido de mí si algo te hubiese ocurrido hoy –añadió con seriedad.

–Sasuke –fue lo único que pudo decir, para luego rodear su cuello, otorgándole un casto beso–. Me dio mucho gusto verte ahí –dijo.

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –inquirió ofendido–. Tú eres mi vida, Sakura. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Mi error fue creer que lo sabías, mi error ha sido descuidarte.

–Yo también soy culpable, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella con melancolía. Él asintió–. Aún estamos a tiempo –agregó convencida–. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza estando ahí. No podía dejar de pensar en ti ni en mí. Sólo quería volver a todo lo que fuimos. Te amo tanto, que duele –las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro.

Sasuke apretó el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Aspiró su aroma lenta y profundamente.

–Volvamos a intentarlo –dijo–. No dejemos que la rutina nos destroce –la apretó un poco más. Ella respondió el abrazo–. No quiero que pase un día sin que sepas que eres lo más preciado para mí –Sakura rompió en llanto.

–Tú también eres todo para mí, Sasuke.

.

* * *

 **NA** : ¡Tarán! Un OS inspirado por la música de Chayanne ("Si nos quedara poco tiempo"), últimamente lo he escuchado mucho, y sé que es demasiada miel, pero, ¡oh, Dios!, había olvidado cuánto me gustaba su música. Eso aunado al estrés y un sinfín de cosas que han pasado a mi vida se tradujeron en ésto.

El título lo dejé en inglés porque, por alguna razón, no me gustaba ponerlo en español, siento que pierde la esencia (soy más fan de usar una palabra para títulos, entonces, siento que en español hubiera batallado horrores para que éste diera la idea que quería)

En fin, espero les haya gustado, tal vez no sea lo mejor ni original, o no sé, pero les comparto mi des-estrés.

Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos :-)

 **-jazmadi**

PD: Por cierto, si alguien de aquí sigue mi historia larga, no crean que me he olvidado de ella, para nada, sólo que estoy esperando que mi beta reader esté disponible para darle las últimas correcciones antes de publicarla. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!


End file.
